


Rap Writing Exercises: Hetalia Edition

by hephaestusLaforge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Rap Music, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephaestusLaforge/pseuds/hephaestusLaforge
Summary: Just a bunch of improv rap written with the help of Rhymezone, Wikipedia, and a couple other resources. The tags will be updated as I add more chapters.
Kudos: 1





	Rap Writing Exercises: Hetalia Edition

I'm the nation, I'm the personification!

The spirit of Canada's soul vibration!

This is a vocation with no vacation,

Not Human, some humanoid aberration.

Identity drawn from my own workstation!

A blank canvas of new creation,

Can't afford that stagnation, ruination!

Everyone focuses on the bold American,

Such adoration of the Space Station,

They see no need for fixation on the-

The nation with no need for translation-

I have such simple desires and intention.

Caring for the people, no preoccupation,

With the cinema of a corrupted organization.

Brother, did you really think of the consequences-

There is such severe monetization-

The original message lost to mystification!

Such capitalist predetermination,

It can only lead to a need for rehabilitation.

Time for some reconsideration and reexamination.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions who to write for next, or what to rap about? Leave your ideas in the comments, and I'll use them if I get inspired, and mention you in the notes at the beginning.


End file.
